The Writer's Manifesto
by Brian Bloomfield
Summary: This is about junk writing. Part two added for clarification.
1. Part 1

The Writer's Manifesto

By Brian Bloomfield  
  
Hello,  
This is to all you writers who have no real life, who have no writing skill to speak of, and embarrass the rest of us in the writing/fan fiction community. This is to the foolish writers that are giving the real writers a bad name. This is to all of you who have never owned, nor ever will own a spellchecker, dictionary, or thesaurus. This is to all of you who feel the word "Summary" means "time to rag on my story and ask for reviews".  
  
I am a writer. I seek an output for my creativity that will not be stifled or shut down by the ignorance and bigotry of the world around me. I draw sometimes, but I write most of the time. I am in a constant state of reflection and thought. I write to free myself. Maybe I had an unfortunate childhood, maybe I don't care for my job. Maybe I'm poor, maybe I'm a minority. Maybe I believe in something no one else believes in, maybe I'm the person who knows the good thing from the right thing.  
  
When you and your childish cohorts soil the canvas of my creativity with mindless babble, you offend me. Yes, You offend me. The person that is peaceful, loving, thoughtful, and accepting of others. You have offended me, by denying me all I ask, to be heard. When you pollute my world with your data smog of worthless rants and raves crafted into a caffeine-powered story in 5 minutes at 4 in the morning, you offend me.  
  
I am a writer. I will be heard. I need to be heard. Most of all, I deserve to be heard. I try to create a piece of prose that is intriguing. You, on the other hand, don't really care about what you do. Writing to you is just a exercise, a task to occupy your life for 5 minutes. Writing is what I am, writing is what I do. If you really do try, I applaud you for developing your skill. The rest of you, however, have no right to do this to me. You have no right to screen out my creativity for others to see. You have no right. And if it is the last thing I ever do...  
  
...I will be heard.  



	2. Part 2

The Writer's Manifesto

By Brian Bloomfield

Ok, I have received many reviews from my manifesto, and it was generally well received. But, there were a few people who asked me, "How dare you!?!". Ok, that's a fair question. A good one too, therefore I will answer it.

I'm not trying to force my opinion on anyone else, nor did I, at any point in my manifesto, say I didn't respect the efforts of up-and-coming authors. What I did was show my lack of respect and faith in people who have no respect for writing as a craft. And the ironic thing is, the people who told me not to whine and not to force my opinion onto other people, what exactly did you think you were doing by flaming me? Logically discussing any and all arguments against my manifesto? Hardly.

So go ahead. Level a forest printing my manifesto, stack the copies around a gas truck, and hit the switch. Burn, baby, burn. I really don't care. I gave my opinion, and I was heard. That's the only thing I care about. You may say that if you hear me that I should afford you the same courtesy. Not if you show no respect for writing by writing a sugar-coated story at 2 in the morning, or if half of said fic looks like your finger took tango lessons on the shift and 1 keys on your keyboard. This is writing, damn it! Not poker or a drinking contest where you can mess around endlessly. Go back to pre-school if you feel the need to write garbage.

Now, about up-and-coming authors. Many who read my manifesto must have missed the line in which I said "If you really do try, I applaud you for developing your skill." And I do too. When I look back at my early stuff I recoiled in horror and asked myself, "I wrote this?". If you really are trying, that's great. But there is quite a difference between trying to learn to develop characters in a short story and sending a one-track-mind Sonic on a mission for coffee. You know the difference, as do I. I'm not saying writing shouldn't be fun, but I really can't see the fun in writing 5,000 coffee stories. It boggles my mind.

So I hope I answered your questions in one form or another. I am fully ready to receive another round of flaming for this. But I really don't care. I'm still not apologizing for writing any of this.

And I still will be heard.


End file.
